Faded memories
by darknatsu28
Summary: Percy wanted to run away from his nightmares and problems so he decided to bath on the River of Lethe. I'm not good at summary so just read to find out PercyXArtemis story.
1. Memories and the Decision

**Faded memories **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and so was the Heroes of Olympus series**

**Chapter 1: Memories and the Decision **

**Percy POV**

Here I am sitting next to the bank of the River of Lethe watching dark river churned through a gorge of volcanic rock while contemplating what had I been doing here in the first place.

Many things happen and fortunately I manage to survive together with my friends. When I was twelve I discovered that I was a half-blood and was being accused as the lightning thief. If you come to think of it, it was kind of a funny because they accused me of stealing the lightning bolt when I myself didn't have a clue that the gods where real and existing.

Then I continued my thoughts onto my adventures. Saving Grover and finding the missing Golden Fleece on an island in the sea of monsters together with Tyson, Annabeth and Clarisse. That was one of the best memories that I had because it cause us to bring Thalia back to life. Then again bringing my cousin back to life gave us another problem but we solve it anyway.

Thalia remembering my favorite cousin brings back the memories of our quest to save the goddess of the moon. That was a very tragic quest, yeah we fulfilled the quest yet we gain too much casualties. On the quest to save Lady Artemis we lost two of our friends Zoe the lieutenant of the hunters and so was the daughter of Atlas, Zoe didn't trust men from the beginning but then before she died she told me that I was different from Hercules and she was glad that I carry the sword that she had made and I believe she considered me as a friend before she died. Then Bianca we lost Bianca Di Angelo Nico's older sister, thinking of her again makes me feel guilty. It was my fault that she had died but then again she told me or maybe Nico that it was her choice and it wasn't my fault that she died.

When Bianca died, Nico hated me and he seeks a way to bring her back to life and we encountered him on Annabeth's quest at the Daedalus labyrinth. That quest is also a tragic one, we lost some campers, friends and we almost lost our camp too.

Then after that we fought the battle in Manhattan to defend Olympus against Kronos, where we lost a lot of our friends discover betrayals, redemption and sacrifices. We lost a lot but we also gain a lot we defended our city, our home, we gain the respect of our parents and get them to acknowledge us and their future children's.

I smiled at that thought. I never thought that I would survive the second titan war but here I am sitting on the bank of the River of Lethe thinking of my past and all the good and bad things that happen to me and also the reason why I'm here right now.

I continue my train of thoughts, when Hera stole my memories and send me to the wolf house, meeting hazel and frank on camp Jupiter, our journey to Alaska to free the god of death Thanatos. Hazel and Frank fought the giant name Alcyoneus and when we came back to the new Rome he fought Polybotes.

**Spoilers alert!**

On the next day the Argo II came, carrying Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Jason, at first the Meeting was getting good but then a big misunderstanding begun when Leo got possessed by an eidolon and attach the roman camp. Then Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Coach Hedge and I were force to travel to Rome, where we encountered the titan Phorcys and his sister Keto at Georgia aquarium in Atlanta. Then we encountered the Shrimpzilla that Keto sends after us, then Hercules but come to think of it I never really had the chance to talk to him because Jason and Piper where the ones who were chosen by our group to talk to Hercules to allow them to pass the Mediterranean. Then we meet and fought the golden boy my half-brother Chrysaor son of Poseidon and Medusa and the brother of the Pegasus. Then we arrive at Rome where Annabeth do her own quest to follow the Mark of Athena, and Hazel, Frank and Leo to search for Nico and Piper, Jason and I faced the nymphs underground were we almost drowned but Piper had this idea of us using the cornucopia and create a clean water which cause the nymphs to be free from the grounds of Rome. Then we faced the twin giants Otis and Ephialtes the bane of Dionysius or Bacchus what so ever.. uhmm whats more? Hmm oh yeah we found Nico there and then we defeated the giants with the help of Leo, Frank, Hazel, Coach Hedge and our Argo II and also Bacchus. Then we looked for Annatbeth and then we secure the Athena Parthenos but Annabeth and I had fallen into the Tratarus.

**End of Spoiler alert!**

Then after that Annabeth and I had to travel down in Tartarus to look for the doors of Death and close it in the inside while our other friend close the door on the outside. Tartarus was really a dangerous place and I swear I never ever want to go back down on it. Once we had closed the doors of death, Hades and the other gods help Annabeth and I to get out of Tartarus. We defeated the other giants and Huazaahhhh! we save the world again.

I smiled again thinking of our adventures and quest that saved the world. Then my thoughts drifted onto Annabeth my _ex-girlfriend_. After the giant war Annabeth and I became inseparable because of the nightmares that she constantly had the cause was our travel inside the Tartarus she beg Chiron to allow her to sleep with me in my cabin at first the Chiron didn't allow it but because Annabeth hadn't gain any sleep after the giant war he consulted the gods and the gods took pity on us and allow Annabeth to stay with me in my cabin together with a warning from Athena to not touch her daughter in any way a hormonial mind could think of which I gladly agreed to.

Annabeth nightmares gradually subside and she came back to her normal demigod life. But then that's when my world turns upside down. The conflict between the Romans and the Greeks are now gone but we still feel that we didn't belong in the other camp and decided to stay in our side of the camp and so was the Romans. After we graduated high school Annabeth decided to confront me about something and I still remember everything that we had talked about.

_**Flash back**_

I was walking Annabeth back at her dormitory, holding her hand enjoying the comfortable silence that we share then when we came to our destination she turn around and faced me slipping her hand out of mine in the process. Her face was deadly serious her gray eyes are getting a little darker that it was before, her lips were on a tin line. I was totally confused on the change of the atmosphere, a chill run down my spine, I felt the hairs on my neck standing and my hands are getting sweaty.

Annabeth makes me nervous the way she looked at me with determination makes me think that something was about to happen. I wasn't feeling comfortable in her intense stare and I was determined to lighten up the mood but the only thing that I can blurt out was a

"Uhh.."

Then Annabeth started to talk "Percy we had to discuss something"

Then I said "What is it?"

She bit the lower lip as if she was thinking hard if she should continue what she was about to say or just forget it but then a flash of determination was there again on her gray orbs then she said "do you remember that after the war against the giants I had my constant nightmares of our time inside the tartarus?"

Then I said "does it come back I thought they were finally gone? "

She shook her head and said "No, the nightmares are already gone but I realize something Percy"

Confusion was already shown in my face then I asked her "what is it then?"

Her hands are trembling but her eyes still shows her determination "Percy I realized that after the war I became so dependent on you"

I was more confused now so I asked her "Is there something wrong with that Annabeth?"

Then she yelled at me "Yes there is!" I was taken aback by the outburst so I step back and as she me see stepping away from her she bit her lower lip then said "Sorry it's just that I don't want it" I just nodded my head then she sighed and continued "I don't want to be dependent on you Percy it just wasn't me!" she waved her hand as in an exaggerated way then said "I need to bring myself back Percy"

And I being me just nodded my head then she said "Percy can you do me a favor?"

Me having no clue at all said "yeah sure"

She smiled but her eyes are misty then she said "Percy lets break up" after she said those words my world shattered but I pulled all the courage that I had then said my voice trembling "Why?"

She then said "I need my old self back Percy but I can never get my old self back if I'm with you, If were together"

I swallowed hard trying not to cry but my voice failed me while I say "Why do we have to break up if you need space I can give you space we didn't need to break up Annabeth please"

Annabeth was crying now she shakes her head "No Percy please I need these, I need to bring myself back this isn't me!, I'm not this weak I need to bring myself back, I need these, we need these Percy"

Seeing her cry breaks my heart did I really change her to a person that she wasn't, was it my fault that she became this fragile this vulnerable by lips are trembling but she needs this and I had to give it to her because I love her so I nodded and said "okay Annabeth if that's what you want"

But then after I said those words a flash of regret shown in her eyes then I said "I should leave now" I try to force a smile but I can't so I just turn around and run to my mom's house.

_**End of flash back **_

It's been a month since our break-up, she never contacted me since then. I tried to distract myself so hard I tried to do some sports heck I even tried to read books and that's really something to say if you were a demigod with dyslexia and ADHD but I failed. It really hurts to not see her or talk to her it was like a half of me was gone. I never had gotten a sleep since then because every time I try I always end's up having a nightmare.

And I'm so sick of it my nightmares are not helping at all, I always dream of those who had died and sacrificed their lives on the two wars and then the tortures, the fights and pain of facing the monsters so here I am standing on the bank of the River of Lethe my one way trip to a peaceful life away from the nightmares and heart ache of my break up with Annabeth.

I smiled bitterly as I walk in the middle of the river still not allowing myself to get wet then the last words before allowing myself to sink and get wet was "Annabeth you really are my mortal anchor and without you I am broken, I hope you forgive me because I need this just as much as you need to be away from me" then the darkness overcomes me.

**A/N oh I know you guys hate me for not updating the what you've been missing but really I had finished the chapter fifteen of it but when I had read the mark of Athena book I was kind of a thrown off and disappointed on my work so I deleted it I'm trying to start the chapter fifteen again but then this story just pops on my head and I really have to write it so yeah how was it? Oh and sorry for the spoilers part.**


	2. the sleeping friend

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus**

**shadowwalker6000****: thank you and I'll try to update as soon as I can**

**Toby860****: thanks for reading oh and I'll try my best to live up to your expectations**

**xxPercyRoxxx****: I'll try my best to update soon **

**mrpuppy****: Yeah It's another Pertemis story, I'm a dying fan of Pertemis **

**Chapter 2: the sleeping friend **

**Nico's POV**

I was on my way to the river of Lethe, since my sister Bianca decided to choose rebirth I frequently found myself on the shore of the river observing the spirits who had chosen to be reborn again. I know it sounds creepy but it became my hobby to observe them looking for familiar faces which I didn't know if I should thank the gods for it or not, never happen yet.

I can almost see the black water of the river when I saw something odd on the view in front of me. I can see a figure of a man lying on the bank of the river. I quickly drew my stygian iron sword and slowly approached the lying figure. When I was only three feet away I can't help but gasp at the sight before me.

My friend was currently unconscious and was lying of the bank of the river of Lethe drench by the river's water. I quickly run to his side and was about to touch him but I stop myself when I remembered that the man in front of me is currently drench and from the looks of it, he was washed on the bank of the river of Lethe.

My mind is running in turmoil, I didn't know what to do, I can't touch him now because I might lost my memories but then my thought suddenly stopped when I remembered that this man in front of me was Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, the hero of Olympus and the most powerful demigod that I had ever known alive. What is he doing in here and most of all why is he dripping wet, if I remember correctly he should be able to control water so why is he drench unless.. "Oh no.. He didn't try to, I thought you were stronger than this Percy!" I quickly fetch a drachma on my pocket and run through the names of the people who I can call for help at first I thought of Annabeth but I had remembered what Hazel told me last month that Percy and Annabeth broke up so I quickly cross Annabeth's name on my who to call for help list. Now who should I call for help? If I had to call someone then he or she should be able to help me to take Percy out of here and bring him back to camp half-blood by not touching Percy or at least not getting in contact with the dripping water on Percy's body and the only people that I know that may help me is Jason and Leo but they were both staying at Camp Jupiter right now ughh… think! Nico think! who is the closest person that can help you right now.

If only Jason is on camp half-blood right now, he can easily manipulate the wind and make Percy float and bring him to camp half-blood wait Jason is a son of Jupiter and Thalia his sister is a daughter of Zeus maybe she can help and If I remember correctly the hunters are currently staying at camp half-blood right now, ok then it's settled I can try to ask Thalia for help.

Although I solve my first problem I had another problem now, how can I make a rainbow? ugh.. this is so frustrating I look for something to use to create a rainbow then I saw the black water churned through a gorge of volcanic rock "Oh I hope this works" I threw the golden drachma on to the black water.. "Oh iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering show me Thalia of Camp half-blood"

Then onto my relief Thalia's image appeared on to the iris message. From what I see she is currently on the archery field practicing then I called her "Thalia!" it came out much more louder and desperate than I meant to but she saw me on through the iris message to my relief then she raised a brow at me "You were Bianca's little brother right" I let out a grunt but decided to let her pass this time so I said "I need your help" she gave me a surprise look then she said "Well if that's another quest for Persephone then the answer is no" I shook my head desperately then said "No its not her its Percy" when I said its Percy she then said "What about percy?"

"He's here in the underworld" Thalia then interrupted me and said "What is he doing in there again?!" I held up my hand signaling my defeat and innocence and then I said "Let me finish first before you interrupt ok" I gave her an annoyed look and she nodded her head then I continued "I was about to visit the river of Lethe here in the underworld like I usually do" She raised an eyebrow at that but thankfully she didn't interrupt so I continued "Then I saw him lying unconscious here at the bank of the river of Lethe completely drench by the river's water" when I said that she screamed "He's what?"

Then I repeated myself and said "He's lying unconscious here at the bank of the river of Lethe completely drench by the river's water and I need your help I can't touch him right now because I will probably lost my memories if did" I saw her clench her jaw and her blue eyes turned darker then she said "Alright but I need your help to get there" I nodded then said I'll meet you up on the place where you, me and Percy had seen each other when Persephone ask us to do a quest she nodded sharply then she said "I'll be there in a minute" then Thalia whipped the Iris message.

I kneeled next to Percy then whispered "wait for me Percy I'm going to fetch Thalia for help" Then I wasted no time I run to fetch Thalia.

**Time skips **

I was now standing at the Carl Schurz Park waiting for Thalia to arrive. My palms are sweaty I was beginning to lose my patience when Thalia emerges from the bushes then I muttered "It's about time you showed up"

Thalia was on her knees now and was breathing heavily or should I say panting then she said still gasping for air "Take me to him"

I called Mrs O'Leary and ask her to carry Thalia on her back and we travel down our way to the river of Lethe. Then I pointed on the man lying face flat on the ground and said "that's him" Thalia nodded then she get off the back of Mrs O'Leary and approach Percy. I look at Thalia as she examines Percy body by her eyes. Then she said "he's completely drench we can't carry him out of here by our bare hands or it will cause us to lose our memories". I rolled my eyes at her I was about to say I already knew that but I decided against it so I settled on asking her "so any idea on how we can take him out of here without making any contact with the dripping water on his body"

Thalia pinch the bridge of her nose then said "I had an idea but I need your help" then I said "ok tell me about it"

She asked me if I can summon a skeleton sleigh and I nodded and summoned a skeleton sleigh. Then she brought out a rope and tied it to a metal hook that looks like a fishing hook although it was 3 times bigger than an ordinary fishing hook then she carefully hooked it on Percy's belt then she turned to me "Help me pull him in to the sleigh" I nodded then we pull Percy on to the sleigh making sure he wouldn't fall from it then we tied the sleigh onto Mrs O'Leary and ask her to follow us.

Grumbled under my breath "why didn't I think of that" then Thalia smirk at me then said "Well that's because you're not as awesome as me" I glared at her then asked "So what do we do now?" she then tap her chin with her finger then said "We should bring him first to Mrs Blowfis she might be worried about Percy"

I nodded to her then I glance at Percy he looks so pale and he had those annoying dark circles in his eyes which clarifies that he's hasn't been sleep this past few days or weeks.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Thalia said "He looks so broken, so weak, I've never seen him like this before" I nodded then said "Yeah he wasn't like that before not until he and Annabeth broke up" then Thalia suddenly looked surprised then said "They what!?" I look at her like she had came from another planet then I shrugged my shoulders and said "They broke up" Thalia stops walking then she asks "Since when?" I then said "a month I suppose, you haven't heard of it from Annabeth?" she shook her head and said "no" then she continued to walk along side with me although this time we walk in a complete silence.

We finally arrive at Mrs Blowfis apartment, with Mrs O'Leary dragging the sleigh. Thalia knocks on the door and after some seconds the door opened revealing Percy's mom.

We told her the story on how we found Percy on the underworld unto how we brought him out of it and when we finished our story Percy's mom looks like she was about to cry then she ask "You've said the river of Lethe?" Thalia and I nodded then Percy's mom said "So technically the river of Lethe erases all the memories that a person or a soul has right" I nodded again then Mrs Blowfis then said "So my son didn't have any memories anymore?" then I said "I don't know if he lost his memories Mrs Blowfis because as far as I know Percy is a son of Poseidon so maybe there's a chance that he didn't lost his memories at all" she nodded although I can see in her eyes that she is doubting my explanation then she said "I had a favor to ask the two of you" we nodded then she glance at Percy then back at us then she continued "If.. If Percy lost his memories please don't tell him anything about his old life" I was really shocked by Mrs Blowfis request and was about to argue when Percy's mom cut me off "He already served and save the gods a lot of times and what did it brought him? Even if he didn't tell me I know he was having nightmares, nightmares that are too horrible he can't even afford to sleep. I know my son did this because he wanted to forget so please let him have the normal life he yearns for" I bowed my head and I glance at Thalia on the corner of my eyes.

I know Thalia was a very close friend of Percy maybe not as close as Grover but I know she was much closer to Percy that me.

Her expression was on grim she was biting her lower lip so hard that it bled, her eyes are misty and I know she was trying hard not to cry. Then finally Thalia said "if he.. if he ever lose his memories.." Thalia's voice flattened then Mrs Blowfis smiled at Thalia then said "You were a close friend to Percy and I know even if he lost his memories that he wanted you again as his friend and I will gladly let you visit him anytime you want as long as you keep him away from those things that he wanted to forget"

Then I asked "Can I also visit him?" Mrs Blowfis nodded to me

Thalia and I let out a sigh of relief then we smiled at Mrs Blowfis then we said in union "We promise"

Then on our side Percy begun to stir and as his eyes opened he scanned the whole place and then said "Where am I?"

**AN: how was it? Thanks' for the reviews guys and so were those who followed and favorite this story oh and for my other story "What you've been missing" for me to continue the story there was a poll on my account about it so please vote**

**Oh and again thanks for the reviews and suggestions and questions for this story are welcome **


	3. Questions and Emergency lies

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus **

**Toby860****: I really considered your suggestions but I think all those who bathed on the river of Lethe tends to forget all of their memories of who they are, what do they do and all of the people they have known. So it was a little bit off if I let Percy retain some of his memories about the people he knew from the past but I made it kind of like he still remembers how to read and speak so he won't totally be a dumb person oh and don't worry about him forgetting the gods I already had a plan but anyway thanks for the suggestion I really appreciate it.**

**mrpuppy****: about what you said you were right it was too soon for romance and I'm planning on making the romance department a little bit slower this time.**

**Gold Testament****: river of forgetfulness well I guess you can call it like that and about the gods well you'll see in the next chapters.**

**Amazing-Thalia-Grace****: I haven't heard the song before but when you commented it I kind of get curious and listened to it and you were right the first chapter really matches to it.**

**Chapter 3: Questions and ****Emergency lies**

**Percy's POV**

I had a weird dream, it was like I was drowning on a lake, or a river, or a sea I'm not quite sure, and as if the water was eating everything in me. But then when I woke up I was lying on the ground but I'm not sure where I really was it was too dark and the weird thing was that I was soaking wet as if the dream was true and then maybe I'm already dead but I was too tired, do dead people still feel tired? Or maybe I'm still alive. I was too tired I tried to stand up but I can't even move my arms and legs, my eyes feels so heavy, so I decided to gave up and let the sleep take over me.

And when I woke up again I was in a house but the house doesn't seems familiar at all then I saw three people seating on the other couches opposite on mine one is agirl maybe about the age of 15 to16 years old she had spiky black hair, blue eyes and wearing a black leather jacket. She's wearing a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara which didn't match to her black leather jacket, sitting on her side was a boy he was about 14 to 15 years old he had a messy black hair dark eyes and an olive skin. He's wearing all black from his aviator jacket to his pants and shoes. Sitting on the other couch was a woman probably ages from 35 to 45 I'm not sure, she has a long straight brown hair with a few white stands on it and sparkly blue eyes that seems to be a little dull at the moment. They seems to be having a very serious conversation but that didn't stop me to ask "where am I?" the three people turned their gaze on me their eyes are portraying the same emotions which I thick was shock, hope, and as if they were pleading on me for something.

I was feeling a little uncomfortable under their gaze so I decided to ask the question again "where am I?" the older woman then said "You're at our house Percy, your home.." then the realization struck me like a lighting in a storm, then I started to blurt out questions "Who am I?, Where is these place?, Who are you?, What am I doing here?, Why can't I remember anything?" I was almost screaming, a lot of questions are floating into my mind and I needed answer's, why can't I even remember a single thing? I was holding my head with my two hands and shaking it, it feels like my head was going to explode in all the questions that are swirling on my mind, then suddenly a towel was dump into my head, I looked up and saw the older woman her blue eyes are misty and I don't know if it was possible but her eyes seems to change its color from sparkling blue to dull and black then she said "We will answer all your questions but you had to dry yourself and change your clothes first Percy" Percy? Was that my name? I didn't know but I felt like I had to oblige to her orders so I nodded she led me to the bathroom and gave me a fresh new set of clothes then said "Make sure you dry yourself ok Percy" I felt the urge to nod so I nodded my head then she said "good now go".

I felt the urge to take a shower because I really didn't know why am I soaking in the first place then I dried myself up, I put the new set of clothes that the woman gave me then I came out of the bathroom and then I headed straight back to the living room and I decided to take the seat next to the older woman. When I took my seat I then said "Well you said you'll answer all of my questions" they all nodded, their eyes were fixed on me as if waiting for me to ask a question then I started "Who am I?"

The older woman smiled then she said "You were Perseus Jackson but you prefer to be called Percy instead" I nodded so Percy was my name, repeated my name inside my head making sure I wouldn't forget it then I ask the next question "Where am I? Where is this place?" the girl with a silver circlet on her head rolled her eyes then she said "You were in your house here in New York, Manhattan to be exact" I stared at her then dumbly then I decided to just nod my head at least now I knew that I lived in a place called Manhattan.

I run my hand into my messy black hair then sigh "so.. ah who are you people?" the older woman sigh then she said with a smile on her face "I'm Sally Jackson Blofis I'm your mom" then I turn to the girl with a silver circlet on her head then she smiled at me then she said "I'm Thalia uh.. your friend" I nodded then I turn to the boy wearing a black aviator jacket then he said "I'm Nico.. Nico di Angelo your cou..." Thalia interrupted him by elbowing him which Nico returned with a glare then he returned his gaze at me then said "I'm Nico di Angelo like Thalia here" he gestured at Thalia then continued "I'm also your friend" I nodded and I tried to recalled what they just said in my head that the woman next to me was my mother Sally Jackson then the girl with a silver circlet on her head was Thalia a friend of mine then the boy next to her was Nico which is also a friend of mine.

Then I ask again the question that was bothering me this whole time "What happen to me? Why can't I remember anything?" they exchange gazes as if they were debating on how to answer my question then my mom Sally said "you guys were at the beach" I raise a brow then she said "you decided to take a vacation on Montauk then you accidentally drown and these two friend of yours saved you then they brought you back" I nodded maybe my dream wasn't just a dream at all but still something seems odd why would they take me all the way back here? So I decided to ask it "Why did they bring me back here? It was just confusing because you said I drowned on Montauk and they saved me and brought me back here? Why did they do that it just seems a little odd I guess saving your drowning friend wasn't but the odd part was when you saved him and bring him all the way back to his home…" Thalia bit her lower lip and was about to say something when Nico beat her to it then he said "Look man we were panicking uhm… because you're not waking up so we kind of think we should brought you home for Sally to see you, if you were fine or what so ever" Thalia nodded in agreement then I ask "Why not bring me to the hospital" then Nico said "Well like I said we were kind of a panicking and didn't know what to do so the first thing that comes to our mind was to brought you back home"

Well I guess it was kind of a convincing answer so I nodded then ask "So what do I do now? Or rather what do we do now that I can't remember anything…" My mom then answered "Well go to the hospital for the doctor's to check up your head and for us to know what to do next" I nodded then I gaze at Thalia and Nico who were looking kind of a little paler than they were before my mom looked at me then followed my gaze then she said "Can you wait here for a while Percy? I just have to talk to Thalia and Nico first" I nodded then my mom stands up followed by Thalia and Nico as they made their way out of the living room leaving me alone in the room contemplating the things my supposed to be mom and friends said.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, suggestions and comments I really appreciate it and so was the follows and favorites. oh and i apologize on my mistake on chapter 2 it was supposed to be Blofis not Blowfis i was thinking of fishes that day so sorry for the funny mistake hahaha **


	4. Weird dreams and the suspicious girl

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus **

**A/N: I'm sorry I was busy lately on school projects, exams and the second semester enrollment so I really didn't had a time to update and until now I'm still busy with my training at school so my updates are still unpredictable but I'll try.**

**This chapter is short and it was written as if Percy in this story is telling the happenings on his life and so-on. **

**Chapter 4: Weird dreams and the suspicious girl **

**Percy's POV**

My supposed to be mom and friends had taken me to the hospital which resulted into a weird thing why? Because when we visited the hospital the doctors told me that I was perfectly fine and they can't find the cause, of me losing my memories or so the doctors had called amnesia. But still the doctors told me that it can just be temporary so they ask my mom and friends to bring me to the places that can trigger my memories which resulted to my supposed to be mother to frown and my friends to pale into what reason well don't ask me because I too didn't know why would they look so pale and nervous.

After that my mom and I bid our goodbyes to Nico and Thalia. And when my mom and I got home she told me stories about my childhood, my ultimate record of blasting and transferring from schools to schools from elementary to middle school but fortunately when I entered high school I kind of a stay out of trouble or maybe it's just because of my step dad Paul. My mom answered all of my questions like how old am I which by the way was nineteen and when is my birthday and so-on. The only question that she didn't answer was, who is my real father? The only thing that she said when I asked it is that "Percy there are something's that'll be better not knowing" which I returned with a frown and she just shrugged it off and then laugh like it was some kind of a practical joke, I tried to press harder on the issue regarding my real father but she never answered it so eventually I gave up.

Nico often visits me and well I kind of like his company because it's like there's something about him that makes him different from the other people that I had met after I lost my memories which we both share just like having a dyslexia and ADHD but don't I repeat don't tell him that, I don't want Nico to know that I prefer his company more than other people outside my family it'll just make his ego bigger than it already is.

Sometimes Nico and I like to go for a walk visiting places and sometimes with Thalia my other friend which I was also at ease to be with, because of our similarities. Nico and Thalia serves to be my tour guide here in Manhattan they often bring me to some cheese burger store just to eat burgers or we go to parks, they told me some stories about us when I haven't lost my memories yet. But still I can feel that something along those stories that they told me is missing something big but I can't put a finger on it. Days had past and my life goes on like that, just spending time with my family and friends.

Since I had lost my memories I frequently had some weird dreams like I'm seeing Nico walking on a dark places with some skeleton soldiers following behind him. Then about Thalia with other girls around age twelve to fifteen who were hunting on a forest for some weird monsters and taking orders from a very beautiful girl, age around twelve to thirteen with an auburn colored hair and silvery yellow eyes just like the moon.

But the weirdest dream that I had is a woman with an auburn colored hair and silvery yellow eyes just like the moon and just like the girl in my dreams about Thalia but the woman here seems to be much older maybe she was around the age of twenty to twenty two. She was breathtakingly beautiful and she seems to be talking to someone. A guy with a messy jet black hair, she was smiling and then when I saw the guy's face I jolted up onto my bed, sweating and panting heavily. The guy in my dream is me but who is the woman on my dream. I decided to look at all of the pictures that my mother had kept starting from my toddler days to the present I kept on searching for the picture of the woman, thinking that maybe I know her and maybe my memories are starting to come back, maybe she can help me, maybe she can trigger my memories to come back.

I had searched the house all night but I can't really find any picture of the woman in my dream. Maybe I'm just fantasizing my ideal girl, like it's just a weird dream which seems to be true like it really did happen or maybe I can see the future or something nah… I'm just being delusional yeah maybe my lack of memories triggered me to be delusional.

Days had passed but I can't still forget the woman on my dream. And when I'm alone my mind always seems wonder on her. I already asked my mom about her and she told me that it was just a dream, I tried to ask Nico and he told me the same thing my mom said and I also tried to ask Thalia which she returned with a shocked expression when I described the woman on my dream but then she told me that it was just a dream and that I should just forget it which I tried to do in multiple times already but I can't it seems like the woman on my dream was real and I knew her.

After the incident of the girl in my dream Thalia seems to be more concerned to me, her visits became more frequent than before but I shrugged it off although I got I feeling that someone is watching my every move, observing me every time I hangout with Nico and Thalia like a hawk and it gives me creeps.

And then another weird dream came but this time it's about the girl who I had seen on my dream about Thalia. The girl is really beautiful but her eyes looks stern and glaring at me then she said "Perseus"

I gulp this dream is like reality. The girl in front of me seems to be waiting for me to address her or rather acknowledge her. So I said something very intelligent "ugh eh?"

She rolled her eyes like she can't believe that she's talking to me then she said "I know that all of us owe you for saving us but can't you just learn to greet us"

I gulp again this was really a weird dream. A girl is talking to me like she knows me but I can't really remember her so I then said "hello?"

She raise an eyebrow at me, she looks like she was torn on the expression of being amuse or annoyed on what I said then she said "Really hello? is that how you greet a goddess Perseus? I thought you were better than that"

I was really annoyed now on this girl, she keeps calling me Perseus and it makes me feel old specially when it comes from a girl about twelve years old who by the way seems to be like scolding me so I decided to go into the flow of this dream. Hey it's just a dream so I had nothing to lose in anyway.

I then said "Stop calling me Perseus it's Percy P-E-R-C-Y and who are you anyway?" When I said that she looked at me with a shocked expression like she can't believe on what I'm saying at her. Ignoring my sarcasm she said with disbelief in her voice "you can't remember me?"

I then said "Well yeah I kind of a lost my memories" her frowned as if she is thinking hard then she asked me "What happened? How did you lost it"

My mind is debating on whether I should answer her question or not but hey.. This is just a dream right so I had nothing to lose and besides I want to know where this dream is going to so I answered her question "They told me that I got drowned in the sea and lost my memories in the process"

Then she did the unexpected, she laugh while she pointing her index finger at me she said "You.. got.. drowned.. on the sea that was the weirdest thing to say for a son of Poseidon "

I then said with a huff "Hey!.. How can drowning be weird? All people can get drowned you know and what's with the son of Poseidon thing?"

She looked at me as if she's studying me then said "very well I guessed you were telling the truth and if not I'll just have to ask Thalia"

My ears perk up as I heard Thalia's name "You know thalia?" She nodded then I asked "How?.. how did you know her?, do you by any chance know about my past?"

The she said "Well you can just asked Thalia to answer those questions of yours boy"

I raised a brow why did this girl call me a boy when I am clearly older that her. I was about to say something when the dream suddenly faded.

**That's it sorry for the late update and also for the short chapter.**


	5. Secrets revealed

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus**

**Chapter 5: secrets revealed **

**Artemis POV**

To be honest I never expected something like this could possibly happen. I was just curious it all started when Thalia asked me if she could visit her friend, and every time I asked why she needed to visit her friend she always answers me with an apologetic face and then she will say that her friend is sick and he needs his friends right now, when I heard her say the word 'he' I narrowed my eyes at her which didn't go unnoticed to her so she quickly shook her head raising her hands indicating that she was innocent then she will say "but you don't have to worry my lady I'm not breaking my vow". I didn't press on the issue anymore so I nodded and gave her my permission.

Then it begun to be our routine every week she will ask my permission and I always ask the same questions then finally gave in and allow her to visit her friend.

It's not like I didn't trust my lieutenant but it's just too suspicious every week she would visit her sick friend who happens to be a boy and seriously wasn't he healed yet I mean it's already been months since her friend caught some sickness.

So as the days passes by it become infuriating to me so I decided to investigate or should I say follow Thalia every time she would visit him.

When I started to follow Thalia, I had found out that she was constanly visiting Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus together with the boy name Nico and he seems to be just fine. In my own opinion he seems healthy but I decided not to judge Thalia yet so I tried to investigate more.

This routine continues I follow them and they will go to some places talk with each other but in this routine I had noticed that Thalia and the boy Nico were the ones who always talks and Percy will just listen asking questions from time to time.

Then I decided that before I asked Thalia for her explanation and what really was happening I decided to visit a certain demigod in his dream.

And I had finally found out that the hero of Olympus had lost his memories, saying he got drowned in the sea which was really funny by the way because for a son of Poseidon it was almost impossible for him to be drowned except if the water was full of hatred or if the water came from one of the rivers on the underworld.

After my talk with the hero of Olympus I then decided to ask Thalia what really happened.

So I came out of my tent and asked one of my hunters to call Thalia. After a minute or two, Thalia then showed up and then I ask her to follow me to my tent and after dismissing my other hunters leaving me alone with Thalia I then decided to just ask the question that was bothering me the whole time.

"What really happened to Percy Jackson and do not lie to me Thalia. I already know that he is the friend that you had always asked to visit and the fact that he had lost his memories.. What I really wanted to know is how and why did he lost his memories"

Thalia then said "My lady… I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it.. I had promise Mrs. Blofis that I won't.. and.. "

I sighed and pinch the bridge of my nose then said "Thalia.. you do realize that this is a very grave matter. Sooner or later the gods would wonder what happen to him and so were his other friends in camp half-blood they would look for him especially your best friend and his girlfriend the daughter of Athena"

"But…" Thalia was about to say something but I interrupted her, I'm not in any mood to listen to her excuses because this might get her into trouble.

"you do realize that if the gods discovered that you had known from the very beginning that the hero of Olympus had lost his memories and you never informed them, that they might punish you or worst Poseidon might curse you, you and I both know that Percy is his favorite son"

Thalia then said "Mrs. Blofis ask me not to tell the gods about it. She said that this is a new chance for Percy to.. to live the life that he yearns for a long time. And I owe it to him we all owe it to him that's why I.. I don't want to tell anyone about it"

"I agree that we all owe Percy a lot but have you ever thought of his own safety. He doesn't remember anything, If any of his enemies knew the fact that Percy had lost his memories they might take advantage of it. It will be alright if they would just kill him but what if they tortured him or worst use him against us, against Olympus"

Thalia who was currently facing onto her left side biting her lower lip, a bead of sweat is forming on her forehead then she had turned her head and fixed her gaze on me "We.. Nico had found Percy lying on the bank of the river of Lethe soaked by the rivers black water.. and then he iris message me and ask for my help, he just like me didn't know what to do so we brought Percy back to his mom. Mrs. Blofis ask us to keep it a secret so we didn't inform the gods about it"

My eyes had widened in shock they had found Percy at the bank of river of Lethe. Now it made all sense on how he lost his memories but there's something odd in here what is he doing in the underworld and most of all why is he soaked by the river's water was his Poseidon's powers not working on the river of Lethe or did he do that on his own will my mind is getting jumbled on the possibilities but maybe Thalia can answer this question of mine so I decided to ask her "Why is he in the underworld, what is he doing there in the first place?"

Thalia frowned then she said "We didn't know either but one thing is for sure Percy.. he wanted this.."

I raised a brow at what Thalia had said and it seems like she understand my unsaid question so she answered "Before the titan war Percy, Nico and I had a quest in the underworld. Percy had fallen in the river of Lethe with the Titan Iapetus _(I'm sorry I'm not sure if that's the name or what my memories are all mess up by the way so just correct me if I am wrong about the name so I will just change it)_ he didn't lost his memories back then but the Titan, Iapetus did"

Well that makes sense but what would cause him to bathe in the river to lose his memories.

"Do you have any idea on why would he do such a thing?"

Thalia was hesitating at first but she still answered my question "When Nico had asked for my help I had noticed that Percy looks so broken, so fragile, he look so weak and when I told Nico about it he said Percy became like that since he and Annabeth had broken up. Into what reason? we didn't know"

I nodded my head then I said "We need to inform the council about this Thalia specially Poseidon" Thalia paled then I patted her shoulder reassuring her that everything would be alright as long as she tell the whole story to the council.

After my conversation with Thalia, I had called all the hunters to tell them that I had something to do on Olympus and Thalia was coming with me so I had asked Phobe to be the one in-charge of the hunt while Thalia and I were gone after that Thalia and I had prepared for our trip to Olympus.

When everything was ready, Thalia and I began to walk down the road and looked for a ride to get to Olympus.

_(I do not live at New York so I didn't know the details of the ride so I'll just skip it)_

When we arrived at Olympus Thalia and I both admired the city, the architect of Olympus really did put a lot of effort in renovating and designing the Olympus.

We made our way into the Throne room where my father and uncle are having an argument about something I don't know but I didn't try to bother myself into it because they always did that so what's new?

I then decided to let my presence known to them by calling my father "Father.. " my father Zeus then gaze at me lifting a hand indicating to my uncle that their argument will continue later he then said "What do you need Artemis?"

"We had some news that you and Poseidon should know"

My father nodded and then said "Very well let us hear it"

I had explained everything to them and then let Thalia answered the questions and as I had expected Poseidon looked astonished about the news and my father is thinking very hard about the situation then finally he had called all the members of the Olympian council even Hades and then he also summoned the boy named Nico which was also asked by the council to tell the story about Percy which he grudgingly oblige.

When everything has been explained my father then asked the council "So does anyone had any suggestion on what sould we do to Percy Jackson?"

Athena then said "Its' clear that he might be a threat to Olympus, Percy Jackson was a very powerful demigod and he can be very dangerous to the Olympus itself especially now that he had lost his memories and so was his loyalty to us"

Ares then said "Then let's just kill the boy. Done problem solve end of discussion"

Poseidon gazed at Ares with fury in his eyes we can feel the uneasiness of the sea and the shaking of the ground then he growled "We will not kill my son, and if you ever lay a finger at my boy I'll make sure that all you will pay greatly Ares"

Ares eyes blazed with fire like he was excited into taking this challenge then suddenly Hermes interrupted them "We cannot kill him just because he had lost his memories it doesn't mean that he had lost his loyalty to us Athena and besides the boy had helped us greatly in the previous two wars and now Ares, you were suggesting in to killing him is that how were going to repay the boy we owe our lives in?"

Athena's eyes flare then she said "I'm only telling the facts Hermes the boy is a threat"

Then my brother intervenes "And to which fault was that?" Athena glared at Apollo then said "Are you saying that it was my daughters fault?"

Apollo then shrugged his shoulders and said in a mocking tone "I'm only stating the fact Athena" Athena then rose from her throne. Her sphere is appearing into her hand ready to attack my brother when suddenly the grape vines started to wrapped around her pulling he back to her throne then Dionysus said "Now.. now.. we get your point Athena but I'm also afraid that Apollo also got a point in this. I hate to admit it but base on what we had heard from this two demigod was that it all started when Annabelle had left Peter so basically it was also your daughters fault but now Apollo the issue here is what should we do to Peter Johnson and not whose fault it is"

Ares then said to Dionysus "Well you talk as if you were so intelligent old drunk" Dionysus glared at him then said "Well I might not be as smart as Athena but I am certainly more intelligent than you petty war god"

Ares was now growling in anger when fathers suddenly yelled "SILENCE!" everyone silenced themselves then Father said "Stop bickering like Childs.. So… back to the topic does anyone of you have any other suggestion?"

Then aunt Hestia suddenly said "May I suggest brother?" everyone was surprised that aunt Hestia suddenly participated in the meeting but father allowed her to and motioned her to continue "Why don't we just send him again to Camp half-blood for him to meet his old friends and tell him the stories about himself on who he really is"

Then Hades said "That was a good suggestion sister but placing him on the camp isn't a good idea because Annabeth is also going in camp half-blood and it's clear that the boy wanted to forget about her and start a new life we should put him into a different place"

Then Poseidon said "then I'll take him with me to my palace" then Hera said "No we can't allow that it's against the ancient laws" we all look at her as if she was insane because after the second giant war we already decided to allow the gods to communicate with their children to let them know that we had appreciated their help and recognized their existence. Then Hera quickly added "eh.. and besides your wife would and son would not be pleased by that"

Then Aphrodite suddenly said "Then why don't we just assign someone in this council to guard him and train him at the same time?" well when everyone was shocked when aunt Hestia suggested before it was nothing compared to our shock right now that Aphrodite is the one who is suggesting.

She gave everyone an annoyed look then said "What! It's a good idea isn't it? It's like killing two birds with one stone. We can help him protect himself at the same time we can regain his loyalty to us"

Father nodded "Very well all in favor on Aphrodite's suggestion" all of us raised our hands in agreement then father said "Now the question is who will be one to train him?"

Aphrodite then smirk "Well we certainly can't ask Ares and Athena to do it because they both hate Percy and we can't Also ask Hermes and Dionysius because they were busy on their own duties and so was the big three and for Apollo he can't do that because he was too lazy to do it, Artemis hates men, Hera, Demeter, Hestia can't fight and Hephaestus is busy with his workshop, so.. The best choice is me"

Poseidon paled at this then said "No certainly not you"

Athena then said "You just said that Hera, Demeter and Hestia can't fight but when you consider it their powers can be used into a battle and why should it be you Aphrodite you're the love goddess of pete's sake and I already know you would just use him for your own entertainment or should I say pleasure"

Aphrodite pouted "Well then are you willing to train the boy?"

Athena then said "Hell no! I will not train him but I can suggest someone to do the task"

Zeus then asked "Well who is it Athena?"

Athena then fixed her gazed on me then she said "I recommend Artemis for the task"

**A/N sorry for the long wait I barely had time to write I only had 5 hours of sleep a day so I'm sorry and by the way thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows I really appreciated it so how was it? Oh and for some spelling and grammar mistakes I'm sorry I didn't have the time to fixed it because I am really really busy so just for give me jejeje **

**Signing out **

**~~ Darknatsu28 ~~**

**jin**


	6. The new task of the maiden goddess

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter and the late update.**

**Chapter 6: The new task of the maiden goddess **

**Aphrodite's POV **

"I recommend Artemis for the task" once those words left Athena's lips I inwardly smirk I think I can finally make Artemis break her oath.

Silence fall upon the throne room, I knew everyone wasn't expecting that and I was really sure Artemis is now fuming inside. Seeing the expression of everyone makes me laugh inside my head.

Zeus was flabbergasted at Athena's proposition and so was Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, Hera and Artemis and the other gods? Well they just didn't care.

Artemis was the first to break out of trance and said in her stuttering voice because of anger "B... but a... Athena! Haven't you heard what Aphrodite had said before I hate the male specie and I've been avoiding all contacts with them as far as possible, how can you expect me to train him let alone guard him.. be… besides I have other duties to attend to.. which were far more important than guarding a mare boy"

Athena nodded at her then said "I'm well aware of your hatred towards men Artemis, but you were the only one in this council who has the experience on handling, training demigods for hunting and battle.. "

Artemis cut Athena off "Handling female demigods yes but a boy, certainly not!"

Athena then glared at Artemis for interrupting her then said "All of us here are bound to the ancient laws, to not take demigods under our wing and train them to prevent us from brewing war against one another but of course you were an exception to the law being the goddess of the hunt"

Artemis then said "But all of the gods had already taken the oath that Perseus had asked as to!"

"The oath we had taken is for the big three to break the pack that they have sworn into not having any more demigod children because it never work anyway and it was also to require us to claim our demigod children at the age of 13 and to communicate with them" Athena said

Artemis then said "that's what I'm talking about the gods are now allowed to communicate with their children so why don't we just let Poseidon take his son with him"

Athena then said "Yes I get your point Artemis Poseidon can communicate with his son, but still the ancient laws forbids him to train the boy, and we need to teach the boy to defend himself"

Artemis lips opened and then closed her lips unable to think of a comeback against Athena's words so she settled herself by just glaring at the floor and biting her lower lip.

Then Hephaestus said "So if that's the case why are we having this discussion anyway because for what Athena had just said it's already clear that no one of us can take the boy under our wing besides Artemis"

All heads turn up to Zeus who's blushing like mad then he stuttered "I.. ah I.. ugh so now it was clear I.. ah my daughter Artemis you were now assigned to guard and train the boy council dismiss" then he immediately flashed himself out of the throne room

I gave one last look at Artemis then I teleported myself at my own palace then I murmured to myself "I really need to think up of a plan to make Artemis break her oath oh this is going to be fun…"

**Third Person's POV**

All of the gods just shrugged their shoulders and then flashed themselves out of the throne room except Artemis.

Artemis let out a sign then she turned up her gaze towards her lieutenant then said "well I guess I have no other choice but to obey our father, so.. Thalia would you like to accompany me?"

Thalia gave Artemis an encouraging smile then she nodded and said "Yes milady I would love to..."

Nico then said "If it was fine with you Lady Artemis I would also like to go…"

Artemis then looked at Nico at gave him a stiff nod then said "yes perhaps we could use some help on explain everything to Perseus"

Artemis then shrink down from her godly size to the size of a thirteen year old girl then she beckon Thalia and Nico to follow her which they gladly do so.

In the entire walk no one had said a word. Artemis facial expression was still unreadable, which Thalia and Nico took as a sign to just keep quiet.

After an hour of walk they had finally reach their destination which was Mrs Blofis apartment. Artemis softly knocked at the apartment's door.

After about 10 seconds the door had opened revealing the smiling face of Percy's mom which quickly turned into panic as she saw the girl in front of her.

Artemis offered Mrs Blofis an awkward smile then said "Mrs Blofis, I came here as my father had ordered me to teach and protect your son until he is fully capable of protecting his self again, I hope you understand we cannot leave Perseus unprotected, our only choice is to train him again and bring back his loyalty to Olympus or to kill him for he can be a great threat to Olympus if he turn his back on us…"

Mrs Blofis was stunned on the thought of her son dying because he had chosen to forget everything, to escape from all his problems, to live a life away from the troubles of being a son of a sea god, She didn't know what to do. And right now in front of her is a beautiful girl on an age of twelve or maybe thirteen but even though this girl looks so young her eyes were saying different. In the girls eyes you can see the past, the wars that the world had faced before, the long lost forest that the human race had destroyed and most of all you can see the moon that has always been so much beautiful as ever.

Mrs Blofis didn't know what to do, she didn't want the gods to just kill her son, but she can't just give him back to the care of the gods and their dangerous world either. So she said the only thing that had come to her mind "Percy just left this morning and hasn't come back home yet so maybe you could just come back some a…"

Mrs Blofis was cut off by a yell "Mom have you seen my sea green shirt?"

Mrs Blofis begun to pale she quickly look at the girl in front of her who just had a look that say's what were you saying again?

A second later Percy was already behind his mother peering at her shoulder then he smiled when he saw Thalia and Nico, his gaze is clearly missing Artemis form who was currently being block by Mrs Blofis form then he said "Hey there Thal's, Nico!" then he turned his attention back to his mother and said "Mom it's just Thalia and Nico why didn't you just invite them in?"

"Ah well per.. percy…" his mom stammered

Artemis then decided to let her presence be acknowledge by Percy by calling out his name "Perseus.."

When Percy heard her voice he turned his head towards Artemis direction.

When Percy saw Artemis his's form went still, his eyes widen and his mouth agape. Struggling to form his words Percy's stuttered "Y..yo..you You're t.. that g.. girl. T.. The girl fr… from m.. my d.. dream!"

**AN: Sorry for the late update I know it's been months since I last updated but I was too busy with my school work and hospital checkups and operations. But anyway here's the new chapter of faded memories sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make it much more longer next time Oh and I remembered that I had promise to some of you that I will update all my ongoing stories all at once but I can't or do that yet but don't worry because for those who were still waiting for the **_**"What you've been missing chapter 15"**_** it was already done it was just being check by my friend and Idol Pale so any way I hope you enjoy this chapter….**


End file.
